Dr J's Angels by Me and Blaque Feather. *Complete*
by Jimi
Summary: A parody of Charlie's Angels and many other things.....please read and review.
1. The First Chapter

Once upon a time, there were five lil boys, who grew up to be five young men...  
Each of them with seperate back grounds......but with one common mission: To defeat Oz... 

**Dramatic Charlies Angels 2000 theme plays**  
**Heero posing with gun**  
**Duo swishing his hair around**  
**Trowa on a tightrope**  
**Quatre sipping tea**  
**Wu-Fei talking about Justice**

**Title shows up**

Dr. J's Angels

**opening scene**

All five pilots were sitting around a coffee table waiting for Trieze to recieve a phone call from Dr. J, a statement on their next mission.

Suddenly, the phone rang and Trieze put it on speaker phone.

Dr.J: Good morning Angels  
Trowa,Quatre,Heero,Wu-Fei,Duo: Good Morning Dr. J

Dr. J: Appearantly, Zech Marquise has been kidnapped...

**Trieze presses a small remote, and a screen appears out of the wall, and shows Zech's being Kiddnapped by a girl with four eyebrows, leaving Noin behind**

Heero: Whos that girl?  
Dr.J: that is Lucrezia Noin, she is Zech's Assistant.  
Jimi:Eneh!  
Mysti: How'd we get here?  
Patrick: Lets leave........there are boys trying to kiss already..  
Jimi: Ok lets go...WRONG DOOR SORRY!  
**The three leave**  
Trowa: Who were they?  
Quatre: I dont know.  
Wu-Fei: THat's an Injustice! No interferance!

Dr.J: Ahem.....anyways, we have to get Zechs back, otherwise, there would be no point to this Humor Fic by Mysti and Jimi.

**Noin peeks through the door**  
Noin: Is it my turn to enter the scene yet?  
Trieze: Might as well....

*Noin walks throught the door, swing her hips-like-that**

Noin: Hi Everybody!  
Everyone: Hi Lucrezia Noin!

Dr.J: This is getting stupid, bye!  
**The phone goes dead**

**Trieze turns off the speaker**  
**Duo put his arms around Heero and gave him a kiss**  
Heero: Not now Duo (whispers Later)  
**Then Trowa and Quatre, Heero and Duo, Wu-Fei and Trieze and Noin, all started hugging and kissing**

**Later, one orgy later**  
Noin: What was we doing again?  
Trieze: We were supposed to find Zechs  
G-pilots: Oh yea!  
**Later, on the tour bus**  
Trowa: How come we are riding in a tour bus?  
Quatre: Because no one will suspect its us...(The bus has Gundam Pilots on the side)  
Wu-Fei: Its an injustice.....  
Duo: Shut up!

Trieze: SHUT UP! ITS HARD ENOUGH DRIVING THIS BUS WITHOUT YOU ALL HAVING HISSY FITS!  
**Gives Wufei the eye to behave and he will get a surprize later look**

Wu-fei: Okay lov..  
**blushing**

**Random door opens**  
Jimi:Eneh.....  
**Door closes**

Quatre: Who the hell?  
Trowa: It was that one guy again. I wonder how he seems to do that?

Duo: Must be one of the authurs  
Heero: hn......

**Wu-Fei opens a small hatch on the floor of the bus, and notices there is a bomb..**  
Wu-Fei: EEEEEK!  
Trieze (yells from the front of the bus): Better not be startin without me!

Trowa: You know, I saw this one movie about this bus that SPEEDS around, and there was a bomb on it and if they stopped SPEEDing, the bus would blow up...I think it was called THE BUS THAT WOULDN'T SLOW DOWN

Duo: BAKA! Its called Speed! Keanu Reeves was on there, thats how i know!  
**Heero gives Duo a dirty look**

**Meanwhile back at the headquarters**  
Noin (Drunk): Dont worry Zechs, them one.....guys...will come get you....(slobbers) hn.......um...(slurs) um.....(passes out)

**Door opens**  
Mysti: Shee...lightweight! I saw people drink more that that!  
**Door Closes**

Noin (sits up): Who was that? (Falls back down)

**Back on the bus**

Quatre (in his room): Ohhhh Trowa...I need you for a moment.. can you help me with something?

"Trowa (smiles): I'll be rightback you guys I have to go help Quatre change his diaper

Trieze: I needa piss, but i cant stop the bus, and we are coming to the end of the road right of the cliff.  
Everyone: Oh no!  
Duo: Stupid CliffHangers!

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. The Second Chapter, Eneh!

Dr. J's Angel's 

Part Two: The Chapter after the First!

DISCLAIMERS: Don't own Gundam or Big O, nor the song by Brandy, who plays Moesha, but that's not important right now. And Monica too. Jimi's glasses are on loan to Quatre, for now…the door belongs to Mystand the knob to Jimi, so don't use the door or Jimi's glasses in your fanfics to try and read it, thank you.

Mysti: When we last left, the G-boys, they flying over the random cliff that shows up out of nowhere. They were going to die (namida -.-;;).

Jimi: Eneh! Don't forget that they were on a mission to save Zechs who was kidnapped. Also the large tour bus with 'Gundam Pilots' on the side, went careening over a cliff but there was also a bomb. Which isn't there anymore (HA! Plot hole).

Mysti: But HA its there again. In your face Jimi.

Jimi: Kaayyy…but how about NO!

Mysti: F*** it! There's a story to be told.

Jimi: Fine!

     As the tour bus went flying over the cliff Big O appeared out of nowhere(for no reason).

"Big O Action!!!"

Treize: look another Gundam!

Wufei: Duh. I see it.

Quatre: Oh, my gawwwd *flip his wrist* 

Trowa: I'll protect you!*Standing like Superman*

*random door opens*

Jimi: Eneh! Where's that Android Dorothy at?

Mysti: BE QUIET AND CLOSE THAT DOOR!!!

*pulls out mallet and whacks Jimi on the head*

*Jimi gets anime swirly eyes and the door closes*

Heero: I'm getting tired of that stupid door!! Kuso!!

WuFei: Its an Injustice!

All: Shut up!

* Big O catches the Gundam Pilots Tour Bus*

Everyone: YAAAAAAY!!!! GROUP HUG!!!!

*** **Everyone Hugs*

*Door Opens*

Jimi and Mysti: Awwww…like on FULL HOUSE!

*Door closes*

Duo: Stupid door…

*Big O grabs the bomb just in time and throws it.*

Bomb: BOOOOMMMM

Wufei: My Heeeero!

Duo: Hands off he's mine!* Give Wufei a death glare while he wraps his arms around Heero* 

Wufei: I meant Hero not Heero. 

*Then Wufei and Duo started singing*

Duo&Wufei: You need to give it up, had about enough   
It's not hard to see, the boy is mine   
I'm sorry that you, seem to be confused   
He belongs to me, the boy is mine

*Heero sweatdrops*

Duo: I think it's time we got this straight   
Let's sit and talk face to face   
There is no way you could mistake him for your man   
Are you insane?

Wufei: See I know that you may be just a bit jealous of me   
'Cause' you're blind   
If you can't see that his love is all in me

Treize: Hey but I thought……

Trowa: I don't know what's going on with them.*Shakes his head*

Quatre: I like this song.*Starting to dance*

Heero: I hate this song!!!

Duo:   See I try to hesistate, I didn't want to say what he told me   
He said without me he couldn't make through the day   
Ain't that a shame

Wufei: Maybe you misunderstood, plus I can't see   
How he could wanna take time and that's all good   
All of my love was all it took

A voice out of nowhere: I putting you all down now.

All: The Boy is mine!*All hugging each other*

*Big O puts them back on the road. Then the hatch open revealing a tall, slim, handsome man*

*random door opens, out of nowhere*

Jimi: Mysti put that, not me!

*****door closes*

*All of them staring at the stranger*

Wufei: How are you?

Stranger: I'm Roger Smith. I go by the name The Navigator if you want to call me something.

Heero: Is that a Gundam you have?

The Navigator: No, its not. It's a Mega Deuce.

*Heero stares at the Mega Deuce while scratching his ass*

*All stare at him*

Heero:*sweatdrops*Well these make me itch.

Duo: *grinning* Well take them of

*Door opens*

Mysti: WHOOOOOOOO!!!! TAKE IT ALL OFF!!

*Door closes*

*Heero blushes*

The Navigator: What was that?

Quatre: That seems to be happening quiet a lot lately…

*door opens*

Jimi: *squeezes out of the small door* What the hell, we might as well join the story….

Mysti: *Slides through easily* OK!! HEERO TAKE IT OFF!!!!

*Jimi sweatdrops as the small door disappears with Mysti and Jimi, except Jimi's really thick glasses are left behind*

Heero: I'm really, really starting to hate that. Next time I'm grabbing my gun.

Duo:*excitedly* Which gun!?

Quatre: *putting on Jimi's glasses* WOOOOAH!!! 

Trowa: Your eyes are like ten times as big….spooky….

WuFei: Its an injustice!

Trieze: Shut it woman!!

WuFei: *eyes glistening*  B-b-but Trieze honey! *mouth trembling* I-I-I thought you said you wouldn't get mad at me anymore!

The Navigator: *Sweatdrops* What a bunch of weird kids…I wonder if kids acted like this 40 years ago…

*door opens*

Mysti: Bum bum Buuuuuum! Will Jimi ever get his glasses back? Will Trieze and WuFei kiss and makeup?(hopefully!) and what about the plot? Will we ever see it again? Find out on the next chapter of……..

Dr.J's Angels!!!!! 

Jimi: *eyes looking like two dots without glasses* Forgot about Zechs and Noin! Eneh!

*Door slams*


	3. The Third Chapter, eneh, allkindsaways

**Door Opens**  
Mysti: Oh right time to write the story.

Jimi: ok...let see...what happened last....um...

Mysti: Well...last time, Trieze and WuFei were arguing, and stuff...

Jimi: Wasn't there a plot? and Did I lose my glasses?

Mysti: *Looks at Jimi's missing glasses and little bitty dot eyes* You sure did!

Jimi: ok...well on with the story!

*The Five pilots and Trieze were standing around still arguing and Roger Smith was still there*

The Nagotiator: Well, since you guys are all jumpin' all over each other I am going...bye!

*Get's in BigO and takes off Sixty*

Duo: Uh oh...its about time for the authors to come bustin thru that door!

*Door is about to open, and Duo, and everyone else hold it shut*

Jimi *from other side* I needa be in the story!! WAAAAHHHH!!!!! *pushes on the door while a giant stream of Anime tears comes out*

Mysti *Sweat drops* Serves you right! Always trying to get in the story!

Jimi: b-b-but my glasses!!!

Mysti: It could wait!! GEEZ!!!

*Duo puts padlock on the door*

Duo: There, that should fix that problem!

Heero: It's about damned time!!

*WuFei and Trieze have appearantly made up for no reason at all*

Trieze: oh WuFei!

WuFei: Oh Trieze!

*Titanic Theme plays*

Quatre: I like this song!

Trowa: I can sing just like Celine Dion!

*Trowa pulls a mic out of nowhere*

Trowa:Every night in my dreams   
I see you. I feel you.   
That is how I know you go on. 

Quatre: Far across the distance   
And spaces between us   
You have come to show you go on. 

Both:Near, far, wherever you are   
I believe that the heart does go on   
Once more you open the door   
And you're here in my heart   
And my heart will go on and on 

Wufei: Love can touch us one time   
And last for a lifetime   
And never go till we're one 

Trieze: Love was when I loved you   
One true time I hold to   
In my life we'll always go on 

All four:Near, far, wherever you are   
I believe that the heart does go on   
Once more you open the door   
And you're here in my heart   
And my heart will go on and on   
  
There is some love that will not   
go away   
  
You're here, there's nothing I fear,   
And I know that my heart will go on   
We'll stay forever this way   
You are safe in my heart   
And my heart will go on and on 

Duo*Sweat drops* Not too cheesey!

Heero: I know! Lets make out!

Duo: OK!

*Heero and Duo make out*

Quatre: Shouldn't we be saving Zechs?

All: Um....oh yea!

*Gets in the Official Gundam Pilots Bus*

Trowa: How come every vehicle we are in has our job on the side?

Duo: So people won't know its us.

WuFei: That's soo stupid its an injustice!

Heero: Bitch shut it!

Quatre: *Cries* can't we all just get along?!

Trieze: Whatever! quit wimperin'!

Quatre: WAAAAAAAH!!!!!!

Trieze: I am gonna bitch slap you! 

*Ker-Bitchslap!*

Quatre: Ow! Trowa!?!?

Trowa: You deserved it though....

*Later*

Relena: Haha! I have you now, dear brother!

Dorothy: *looking in mirror* I seriously think its time I pluck these...*tugs at eyebrows*

Relena and Zechs *yells* GOOD!!

*The Van pulls Up*

Dorothy: Some one is outside, Relena...

Relena: um......who is it?

Dorothy: I'm not Miss Cleo!! How should I know?!?! GO CHECK FOR YOUR DAMN SELF!!!

Relena: oh it's Heero! 

Dorothy: I dont think its Heero...*Dorothy plucks at her eyebrows with a tweezers*

Relena: You never know! It could be! *runs for the door*

Zechs:*Whispers* Dorothy...DOROTHY!! Am I tied up or what?

Dorothy: Um...I think soo....

Zechs: Oh ok..*sits back*

*outside*

*cardoor slams*

Relena *excitedly* Heero?!

Noin *holding a Martini, while she is still drunk* B****! I AM NOT Sheera! I mean Heero!

Relena: Oh..*dissapointed* Its just you! *grumbles*

Noin: Nice to see you too!*falls over dead drunk spilling the Martini on Relena* GOTDAMMIT! LOOKIT WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!!! YOU MADE ME SPILL MY MARTINI ON YOU!!!

Relena*Soaked* oh my new sailor moon outfit!

Noin: Take it off and wring it out over the glass!

Relena: No! *grabs herself*

Noin: *tugs at sailor moon outfit* Do it now!!

Relena: NO!

Zechs*peaks out window* Hot Lesbian Action!

Noin and Relena: SHUT UP!!

Zechs *goes back in* Right away!

*Later, on the bus*

Heero: Are we there yet? 

Trieze: No! Be quiet! My song is on!

*Lady Marmalade plays in the background*

Quatre: *has Jimi's glasses on* I like this song!

WuFei: You like EVERY song! 

Duo: But you aren't gonna sing! This is turning into a musical!

*Trowa is in the bathroom*

Trowa *Grunts* Hnnnnnn!!!!!!!

*Shla-doomp!*

Trowa: Ewww!!

Everyone: Shut the door! Shut the door!

Trowa: Sorry! Have to take atleast one hot banana a day! *Flushes toilet*

Quatre: Did you wipe good?

Trowa: Sure did! *sings* I'm a big kid now!

*Everyone sweat drops*

Trieze: We are there!

*Bus pulls into Relena's Cheese Factory: The Cheeseist Place On Earth*

*Trieze sees Relena and Noin arguing outside*

*Door tries to open*

Duo: HA! YOU CAN'T OPEN THE DOOR! HAHA!!

*From behind door* Damn!

Heero: Anyways.....lets go...um.....inside.......

WuFei: Ok...but um.....I hope wierd Double Eyebrows Woman isn't here!

Quatre: She shouldn't be.....

*All six walk towards the Cheese Factory, where Noin and Relena are still arguing*

**TO BE CONTINUED**

*Door Tries to open*

Duo: HA! 


	4. The Fourth and Final Chapter, eeh, pure ...

Dr. J's Angels. Pt 4

Mysti: Muhahhahahaha! It's been a long while since we have written a part to this humor fic!

Jimi: Yea, and this is the final chapter to Dr. J's Angels! HAHAHAHAHA!!!

Mysti: Jimi turn around you are talking to the wall! Quatre still has you glasses! Ass!

Jimi: Oh! *turns around sixty* Sorry! *Sweat drops*

Mysti: Well anyways, last time, Noin and Relena were fighting, and the Gboys were walking towards them, and then…um…*looks around nervously* um… *****pulls a stuffed animal out of her bag* look a Duo plushy! SQUEE!!!

Jimi: *blinks* Well letsee…oh yea and….and Zechs was still tied up, and Dorothy was still plucking her weird ass eyebrows.

Mysti: oh yea! *puts Duo plushy away* and um…they locked that door so Jimi can't get involved in everything.

Jimi: But I still need my glasses….my eyes are small and scary like a thingamabobamajig.

Mysti: ok, ok, well lets just watch the Story….

Jimi: fine….how can we watch a fic that's being written by us?

Mysti: shut up now…

*Outside of the Cheese factory*

*A drunken Noin has fallen down, after Relena had kicked her ass*

Noin: oooohwie!

Relena: get up BITCH! QUIT CRAWLING AROUND!! THIS AIN'T NO MAKIN' OF THE SURVIVOR VIDEO!!

Dorothy *peeking out the window* Survivor Video!? WHERE!?!?! Oh My GAWD!! BEYONCE IS MY FAVE!!!!!!

*The Gboys were standing around, blinking, looking at the odd situation*

Relena: Oh! It's Heero!! Come' ere and give me a hug! And maybe something else!

Heero: *looking scared* Stay away!!

*Relena chases Heero about*

Mysti(Narrator): and then, ANOTHER Relena staggers out.

ALL: Oh My Gawd!!!!

*Jimi kicks open the door* 

Jimi: Hey! Quatre! Give me back my glasses you weirdo… thingy!

Quatre: Here then. *barely tosses the huge glasses at Jimi*

Duo: How did u get the door open! And how come there's more than one Relena!?!?!

Jimi: *****puts on glasses* how should I know?

Duo: That's it too, no, nooooo, nooooo. I'm really starting to hate this the thingy. I got some TNT and blew the door into tiny pieces!

Jimi: Ha! It hasn't happened! 'cause you didn't use an asterisk (*) so ha!

Duo: Oh fine! *uses asterisks*ok there, that has happened now!

*Loud Boom*

*Jimi and Mysti flies' way back into the door's other side-ness*

Zechs: Ha! I untied myself! So there!!

Trowa: …

WuFei: How come you always say '…' *tries to look like Trowa* Trowa!? HUH!?!? WHAT YOU TRYING TO SAY!?!? WE AREN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU TO USE YOUR VOICE ON!?!? HUH!?!?!? *has heart attack* ow…

*Sally falls out of the sky and lands on WuFei stopping his hear attack*

WuFei: wow! Thank you Sally Po! You saved my life! *kisses Sally in a dramatic Bob and Dot type kiss*

Trieze: Ahhh! Noo!!! I am sooo betrayed and stuff! Ah!

*Quatre does a little jig*

Relena2: I am the clone of Relena! Haha! There are many of me! So there!

Mysti: *crawls out of rubble and debris* Wow! A clone! Both of you get together! 

*Relena one and two stand close as all the others come out*

*Mysti clicks the camera*

*The Relena robots begin to run about and explode*

Quatre:*Screaming like a girl* 

*Heero and Duo begin to cheer* 

1x2: YAAAAAY NO MORE RELENA INTERFERENCE!!! * they kiss*

*Team Rocket come flying out of the sky and make their little speech and capture Jimi before he can interfere anymore into the story, and capture him*

Jesse: We can take him off your hands!

James: Have a rose!

Mysti: *blushes* Thank you!

*Team Rocket do the 'Super High Sailor Moon Jump' and go back into the sky.

*Noin was passed out since she hit the ground, and pee'd all over herself, causing a big puddle*

Mysti (Narrator): Anyways, things worked out! Heero and Duo were together! Relena was destroyed! Noin became a wino! Wufei and Sally and Trieze hooked it up, they are currently filming a series of 'menaje twoi' videos for their Internet site, www.animethreesomes.net! And Zechs made a new mask from the robotic parts of the Relena's and Dorothy choked on hairballs from her eye brows and died, and no one cared, 'cept Dr.J.! and Jimi was still with Team Rocket, and became the fourth member! 

THE END!

Note: www.animethreesomes.net is not a real site.*Blaque Feather said Aaawwwwwww…….*


End file.
